The present disclosure relates generally to brassieres. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to customizable brassieres.
A brassiere, often referred to colloquially as a bra, is an undergarment that is primarily used to provide support for the breasts of the wearer. In addition to providing support for the breasts, brassieres may be worn to prevent movement of the breasts during exercise or other physical activity, to provide additional concealment for the breasts and/or details of the breast anatomy, to improve the perceived shape of the breasts, to enlarge or reduce the perceived size of the breasts, and/or for other reasons.
Brassieres come in a variety of styles, sizes, and colors. For example, some brassieres are designed for particular activities and/or attire, e.g., nursing brassieres, sports brassieres, pushup brassieres, and the like. Similarly, various colors and sizes of brassieres are available to accommodate various skin colors, various clothing colors, varying degrees of clothing transparency and/or opacity, and women of varying height, weight, and dimensions. A woman may own a variety of brassieres, each of which is designed to accommodate one or more outfits, one or more activities, and/or other purposes.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.